monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukumo Village
Yukumo Village is the village setting for Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is located amongst the Misty Peaks and is known far and wide for its hot springs. In recent years, it has become a widely-renowned tourist destination. Description A flourishing mountain village at the center of a valley where hot springs flow. The village is arranged on a three-tiered level system, with each section separated by a set of stairs. On the first level, a Blacksmith and General Store can be found, as well as the entrance to Yukumo Farm. On the second level is the Hunter's House, the Yukumo Village Chief, and the entrance to the Training School, as well as a Wandering Salesman and the path out of the village to the field. The Gathering Hall sits upon the top level and is the village's largest building. In addition to its hot spring attractions, the village also has an active forestry where high quality lumber is exported to neighbouring cities in the region. Until recently, the village had been secured by visiting Hunters who came to use the hot springs. However, because of an increased appearance of large monsters, the village has had to request a dispatch from the Hunter's Guild. Yukumo Wood The people of Yukumo Village are famous for their carpentry. Not limited to buildings and housewares, their wood-crafting goes as far as their smithing. They make traditional hunting equipment for their hunters from a material named Yukumo Wood which can only be harvested from the forests of the Misty Peaks. The wood has unique properties, it can be fused through smithing with material as hard as ores and monster parts. Some of the better-quality wood can even be fused with Carbalite Ore. The Yukumo Hot Spring Yukumo Village gains special appreciation from the world for their legendary Hot Spring located in their gathering hall and throughout the village square. The waters of the hot springs have rejuvenating effects on those who bathe in it. The spring is managed, guarded and run by a Felyne known as the "Spring-Keeper", and a beverage service is available in the bathing area that serves various beverages which can boost the drinker's abilities. Yukumo Farm Yukumo Village features a lush, thriving agricultural center where one can gather for seeds, honey, ore, insects, and fish. The farm features a gigantic BBQ spit, which can be used to cook up to ten raw meat in a single session. Hunters can send their Palicoes out on felyne hunting quests from here, and the Palicoes can perform training exercises as well. Notes *The boiling egg near the entrance to Yukumo farm can give a Hotspring Egg if the player presses square in front of it. *The hotsprings can buff the hunter by increasing health and stamina. The quality of the hotspring can be upgraded by completing quests from the Spring-Keeper. *Despite Monster Hunter Portable 3rd having never been localized, Yukumo Village is mentioned numerous times in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, with its English name phonetically identical to its Japanese one. Music Themes Photo Gallery Monster Hunter Portable 3rd YukumoVillage.jpg MHP3-blacksmith.jpg MHP3-hotspring.jpg MHP3-villageelder.jpg Yukumo-Spa.jpg Yukumo-Chief.png|The Yukumo Village Chief Yukumo-Receptionist.png|Konaha Concept Art Nyanjiro.png| The Transpurrter MHP3-Drink-ya.png|Drink-Seller MHP3-Bandai-san.png|The Spring-Keeper MHP3rd-Konaha.png|Yukumo Sweetheart (Low-rank) MHP3rd-Sasayu.png|Yukumo Sweetheart (High-rank) hall scan 1.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Guild Hall Scan hall scan 2.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Guild Hall Scan spa scan 1.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Spa Scan spa scan 2.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Spa Scan SPA YIPPEE!!!.jpg spa pic.jpg relaaaaaax.jpg oops....jpg hi.jpg YAY DUCKY!!!!.jpg Mhp3_251010_003.jpg|Onsen Status Up Mhp3_251010_004.jpg|Ducks~ Mhp3_251010_008.jpg|Take a bath with your hairy companions! Mhp3_251010_009.jpg|The Onsen Attendant Mhp3_251010_021.jpg|Drink Shop Felyne Skills Mhp3_251010_028.jpg|Rival Mhp3_251010_029.jpg|Guildhall Entrance Mhp3_251010_027.jpg|Guildhall Shop Mhp3_251010_026.jpg|Guildhall Itembox Mhp3_251010_025.jpg|Arzuros Quest File:Scan0001-1-.jpg File:Scan0002-1-1.jpg File:Scan0003-1-.jpg File:Scan0004-1-.jpg File:Scan0005-1-.jpg File:Scan0006-1-.jpg MHI2 17.jpg|Concept art MHI2 16.jpg Monster Hunter Generations File:MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 001.png File:MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 002.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 003.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 004.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 005.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 006.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 007.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 009.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 010.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 011.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 012.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 013.jpg MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 014.jpg Video Gallery Category:Areas